1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a fuel cell system and a vehicle fuel cell system discharging method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A control unit for an automotive fuel cell system is known that includes a prediction unit that predicts the probability of collision of a vehicle and a stopping unit that stops the automotive fuel cell system when the prediction unit predicts that the probability of collision is high (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-349110).
However, with the technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-349110, the fuel cell of the fuel cell system still maintains a high electromotive force when the fuel cell system is stopped. That is, even though the fuel cell system is stopped when it is predicted that the probability of collision is high, if collision of the vehicle occurs as predicted, the vehicle would collide while the electromotive force of the fuel cell is still high.